


Love is Endless [Fanvid]

by periru3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Love, This fandom is so pure, but you know, except when the people in the fandom are jerks, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periru3/pseuds/periru3
Summary: A fanvid celebrating the beautiful and pure friendships of Steven Universe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to say sorry for the quality of some of the videos. I got clips from a bunch of sources and some of them suck. I now have much higher quality downloads of the whole show and might remake this vid at some point with them, but for now this is what I've got. Enjoy <3


End file.
